


Cherry's Adventures of Mulan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Peach become exchange students to visit China and they meet a girl named Mulan, who questions of her destiny and what she should do, then decides to take her father's place for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coming into China was a shuttlecock carrying two girls, Cherry and Peach inside. They looked all around them as they were going to China to become exchange students. 

"Tell me again why we're becoming exchange students in China." Peach spoke up, sounding bored.

"Because Peach, I like Chinese food and this could be a learning experience for us both." Cherry smiled.

"Boring!" Peach yawned at the very idea of learning while away from home and school for a few weeks.

The shuttlecock stopped and the girls hopped out, grabbing their bags. Peach grabbed hers without harm, but Cherry's bags landed on top of her, flattening her on the ground. They looked around once Cherry got to her feet and saw a woman standing outside her home and stepped forward.

"Are you, Fa Li?" Cherry asked, looking at the paper.

"Indeed I am," the woman replied calmly. "Are you the students staying with us for a while?"

"Yes, I'm Peach and this is Cherry." the light brown-haired girl replied, smiling and eager to await an adventure.

"Nice to meet you," Li said. She looked restless and stressed.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, you look like Cherry when we do trigonometry in algebra back home." Peach teased.

Cherry glared at her, then calmly looked back at the woman.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my daughter." Li told them.

"Aww, Cherry, she has a daughter for you to play with, talking about dreamy boys and to give makeovers with!" Peach nudged her friend's shoulder.

"I'm a tomboy just like you, Peach!" Cherry seethed.

"Yes, but between the two of us, you're better off as a girly girl." Peach laughed.

Cherry groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She loved Peach, but sometimes the girl was nearly impossible to be around. They were indeed like typical siblings. 

"Li, is your daughter here yet?" the bath house lady asked, stepping outside the doors. "The matchmaker is not a patient woman." she then went back inside her shop.

"Matchmaker?" the girls asked Li.

"Yes," Li replied, answering them. "It's an important tradition. Girls come to the matchmaker after getting dolled up and learn how to properly be with their soul mates when they wed the proper gentleman. Someday, maybe you girls will do the exact same thing when you're Mulan's age."

Both girls eyed each other, cringing at the very thought of arranged marriage, dressing up just to meet a guy and basically become slaves other than a bride. Suddenly, there came an elder lady with a tiny cage in her hands.

"You must be Li's daughter's grandmother." Cherry observed.

"Why? Cuz I got wrinkles and white hair you think I'm a grandmother?" the woman scolded her.

"I-I-I..." Cherry felt sheepish for her assumption.

The woman laughed and patted her head. "I'm only kiddin'! Yes, I'm Mulan's grandmother. Are you those girls coming to stay with us a little while?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry smiled.

"You remind me of my Nan." Peach giggled at the woman's enthusiasm at her age.

Li sighed sharply, looking around. There was still no sign of her daughter. "Of all the days to be late! I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck."

"How lucky can they be?" Grandma asked, rolling her eyes. "They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we need." she then showed her cage which had a cricket inside, chirping gently.

"Hey, little guy..." Cherry cooed, coming closer to look at the insect.

The cricket chirped at her, smiling.

"This is your chance to prove yourself." Grandma told the cricket, covered her eyes with her free hand and walked across the street without looking both ways as there were crashes coming, trying to avoid her and crashed.

"Grandma, NO!" Li cried.

Grandma uncovered her eyes and looked around to see she made it across the street safely. She turned to the girls on the other side. "Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!"

Cherry breathed wheezily, turning pale as Peach looked excited. "Cool! I wanna be just like her when I become an old lady!"

Suddenly, the girls finally got to meet Li's daughter, Mulan. She was riding a black horse, as she was dressed in a green outfit with a flower in her hair. She jumped down in front of everyone. "I'm here!"

Li gave her a strict, scolding look.

"What?" Mulan felt the harsh gaze. "But, Mom, I had to--"

"None of your excuses, now let's get you cleaned up." Li told her, moving her in. "You can introduce yourself to your new friends later."

Cherry and Peach shared a glance together, then walked inside the bath house with the Fa women. 

Bath House Lady: This is what you got me to work with?  
Well honey, I've seen worse  
We're going to turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse

Mulan was thrown into the tub and instantly shivered, holding herself. "It's freezing!"

"It would've been warm if you were here on time." Li smirked.

Mulan's hair then splashed as the bath house lady dumped a bucket of water on her to wash her. 

Bath House Lady: We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished til you glow with pride  
Just my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all

"Mulan, what's this?" Li asked, noticing strange marking's on her daughter's arm.

"Notes?" Mulan shrugged, innocently. "In case I forget something?"

"Hold this," Grandma handed the cricket cage to Cherry. "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

After the bath, Cherry and Peach saw that two women were combing and braiding Mulan's hair as she sat still, or at least tried to.

Women: Wait and see, when we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune and a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us all

Cherry and Peach followed Mulan and her family to another place for Mulan's makeup designs. Mulan stopped as she saw a couple of men playing checkers. One man made his move while the other seemed stumped over his next one. Mulan moved for him to allow him to win the game. Li came over and pulled Mulan away as they went in to get Mulan into proper clothes and her makeup before she would meet the matchmaker.

Women: A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this shall be the day

Mulan was now being dressed by a couple of women in similar clothes.

Girls: Men want girls  
With good taste  
Calm, obedient, who work fast pace

With good breeding   
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all

Mulan, Cherry and Peach passed through yet another part of town. There were two boys having a sword fight match with each other. The little girl with them was playing with her toy, but one of the boys took it from her. Mulan didn't like that, so she grabbed the toy from him and handed it back to the girl who happily hugged it. 

Chorus: We all must serve our emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing bonds  
A girl by bearing sons

In the makeup room, Cherry and Peach watched as Mulan had make-up applied to her face. The make-up woman applied the lipstick and now Mulan looked suitable enough to earn herself a husband to bring honor to her family.

Make-up Woman: When we're through  
We can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom,

Soft and pale  
How can any fellow say 'no sale'?  
You'll bring honor to us all

The Make-Up woman handed a mirror to show Mulan, Cherry, Peach and Li the new and improved Mulan.

"There," Li placed a comb with a flower on it in her daughter's hair. "You're ready."

"Not yet!" Grandma spoke up, shoving an apple in her granddaughter's mouth. "An apple for serenity, a pendent for balance."

Jewel Woman: Beads of jade for beauty

Grandma: You must proudly show it  
Now add a cricket, just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!

Mulan went outside as her family and new friends waved her off.

"Are we going in with her, Li?" Cherry asked, following the Fa family to look after Mulan to meet the matchmaker.

"No," Li replied. "We must wait out here. It is all up to Mulan now."

"Good, if I have to smell any more girly things I'm gonna pass out." Peach grumbled. She then rolled her eyes once Cherry came out wearing a souvenir kimono. "You are SUCH a girl!"

"I am not!" Cherry protested, folding her arms. "I'm a tomboy like you!"

"You're a lot more feminine than I am, you get easily scared like a real girl."

"Hey, you're afraid of spiders too!"

"Clown."

Cherry raised an eyebrow. "What does my fear of clowns have to do with this?"

Peach smiled, rather teasingly. "Wussy."

"Oh, shut up!" Cherry snapped.

"Both of you be quiet, the girls are about to be announced." Li scolded them, putting a finger to her mouth to shush them.

Mulan and the other girls bowed with their umbrellas out. That was when the matchmaker came out, surprising Peach and Cherry.

"That dude looks like a lady." Peach whispered to Cherry.

"I think that IS a lady." Cherry clarified.

"Fa Mulan." the matchmaker picked the first name on her clipboard.

"Present!" Mulan raised her hand.

"Speaking without permission." the matchmaker jotted down, going inside with Mulan.

"I don't know about you, but I don't mind bearing sons when I get married," Peach turned to Cherry. "I actually want three sons."

Cherry rolled her eyes, then continued to keep quiet until Mulan would come back outside to join them and the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, Peach, Grandma, and Li were all standing together, waiting for Mulan to come back outside. There were crash noises which made Li worried of what could be going on. 

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Grandma asked Li and the girls.

Cherry and Peach shrugged.

Suddenly the matchmaker came out with ink stains on her face looking like a mustache and her butt was on fire. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!!!!"

Mulan threw tea over her to put the fire out, but she was terribly embarrassed over what happened. She came to her family and guests as the cricket hopped out of the building and back in the cage where it belonged. 

"Don't beat yourself up, Mulan." Cherry consoled, holding her arms out to hug the poor girl.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" the matchmaker snarled, thrashing the teapot down on the ground and glaring horribly at Mulan. "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" she stormed off.

Mulan felt very bad. Cherry decided to hug her while Peach and Grandma glared at the matchmaker for insulting Mulan right to her face like that. Mulan felt very, very bad and the group walked back to Mulan's place to rest and think about what happened today. Li took the horse back to its stable and walked Cherry and Peach to their home and discuss their new living conditions for the next few weeks away from home.

Cherry and Peach looked to be very sad for Mulan. They sat with the family as they got settled and talked about their family and their culture. Once the girls got settled and comfortable, they decided to help Mulan as she sat alone under a cherry blossom tree.

"I don't know what that matchmaker lady's problem was, I think you're great." Cherry said with a smile, sitting next to Mulan.

Mulan didn't answer, she turned and kept looking sour. She could never do anything to please her family. 

"You know, I always say, don't care about what other people think, they don't do it often." Peach advised with a friendly smile.

Mulan still didn't speak. Today was so embarrassing and horrifying to endure for her. The girls only knew her today and yet they really wanted to help her and do something to make her happy. They then looked and saw Mulan's father come over. Cherry smiled, she knew fathers were good with cheering up their daughters, she was a daddy's girl after all, unlike Peach who wasn't very fond of her own father. 

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," Zhou sat next to his daughter with a smile. He then took one of the blossoms, combed back Mulan's hair and placed it in to make her happy and spiritual. "But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

Mulan smiled back at him.

"Aw, Peach, doesn't that just make you wanna cry?" Cherry cooed, enjoying the father daughter moment.

Peach rolled her eyes.

"What?" Cherry looked at her.

"You are such a girl!" Peach teased.

Cherry growled and was about to tackle her, even though she always failed before, everyone heard drums in the background. Zhou stood right up, taking the drums as a signal to him somehow.

"What is it?" Mulan asked.

Zhou walked out to meet with the other citizens as there was serious business going on. "Mulan, you and your new friends stay inside." he walked off.

Grandma passed the three girls. She then cleared her throat a bit and pointed on the roof, knowing they were very curious about what was happening in town today. Mulan hopped on the roof and grabbed Peach, then she grabbed Cherry. Cherry had a bit of struggling, so Peach threw her up in the air and made her plop on the roof between them. 

"Duffnut." Peach smiled.

Mulan, Cherry, and Peach then took a look as they saw general army men had come to visit China. The newsreader, Chi-Fu, had a scroll. "Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China!" 

Everyone gasped in shock and fear.

"Don't be scared, mate." Peach put her hand on Cherry's hand.

"I'm not scared of anything," Cherry sounded determined, then glared. "Shut up."

"Sorry mate, but you're not the bravest knight in the castle." Peach tried to bring that down gently the best she could.

"Please keep quiet, this is important." Mulan hushed the girls as they listened in for more news.

"By order of the Emperor, one many from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Chi-Fu continued as he read each family name out loud to give them scrolls to serve in the camp and army to defend their country.

"I wish I could serve in the army," Peach licked her lips. "The thrill of a knife nearly being held to your throat with the crimson blood dripping, the excitement of being kidnapped in a hostage situation, the very impending doom of being held at gunpoint!" she grinned wickedly.

"I worry about you sometimes..." Cherry told her in a shallow voice.

Peach chuckled. "I envy you, you always get kidnapped and nearly killed... How come you get all the luck?"

"The Fa family!" Chi-Fu called.

"No!" Mulan gasped.

"What's wrong?" Cherry and Peach asked.

"He got injured the last time he went into attacking," Mulan explained to them before jumping down and stopping. "He's in no good condition! He could get killed!"

Zhou handed Li his cane and came close, nearly wobbling. "I am ready to serve the Emperor." he bowed respectfully, then reached for the scroll.

"Father, you can't go!" Mulan called for him, making him face her and the other two girls.

"Mulan!" Zhou protested against her protests.

"Please sir, my father has already fought for--"

"SILENCE!" Chi-Fu hissed at her. "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!"

"Okay, now I'm glad we're not from here." Peach darted her eyes at Cherry, who shrugged and shuffled her foot awkwardly.

"Mulan, you dishonor me," Zhou nearly sneered. 

Grandma then came to escort her granddaughter and guests back home to keep from interfering. Mulan nearly cried. She didn't want to lose her father like this. It would be a great honor, yes, but he is a lot older and could get himself killed or seriously hurt. 

"You know a lot of men retire after 65," Cherry tried to comfort Mulan like before, but failed as usual. "My Daddy's still working and he's close to older age. I hear that he's still doing what he can until I move out like when my brother went to college."

"Cherry, please stop talking, it never helps." Peach said, quietly.

Cherry curved her face and followed the others back home as it was getting dark and time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan came to the dinner table after seeing her father. She had a look of pure shock and horror on her face. Cherry and Peach were sure it had something to do with her father's condition and what would likely happen if he went to war against the Huns. Everyone was bitterly silent as Mulan was pouring tea for her father, Zhou.

Mulan couldn't take it anymore. "You shouldn't have to go!" she said, slamming her hands on the table and raising from her seat.

"Mulan!" Li called out her daughter as she ate rice.

"There are plenty of young men of fight for China!" Mulan continued her rant.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Zhou defended.

"So you'll DIE for honor." Mulan glared at him.

Zhou stood up next to her, just as angry. "I will die doing what's right."

"I wanna die in a dungeon.... I'd like to be tortured until I confess which would be never." Peach tried to lighten the mood with her black comedy.

"But," Mulan spoke up again, trying to get him out of it so he wouldn't get killed. "If you--"

"I know my place!" Zhou argued with her. "It's time you learn yours."

Mulan stared at her father. She was very angry, sad and flustered. She then stormed out, crying outside. Zhou felt immeditately bad. Cherry got up and went out with Mulan to comfort her while Peach sat in her place, eating her egg fried rice with chopsticks. She moaned with pleasure, egg fried rice being her favorite. Cherry growled in irritation, coming back for Peach, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her outside.

"Why are we out here? It's raining and she's crying." Peach seemed to be unhappy of her meal being interrupted.

"Because Mulan is our friend and we should respect and help her." Cherry replied, trying to comfort their new-found friend.

"I wish I had your willpower when it came to food." Peach moaned, holding her still hungry stomach.

Mulan cried, sitting on the stone dragon outside her home where her ancestors resided and watched over her and the family. Cherry held her tight and lightly stroked her raven hair. "We'll think of a solution, Mulan, I don't know how or what, but we'll do something. Okay?" Cherry said in a quiet, mother-like voice.

Mulan sniffled, taking in the hug gratefully. She looked at her reflection and glanced at her home as her parents were going to bed. Tomorrow was the big day, Zhou would leave home and to the camp to defend his family honor and vanquish Shan Yu and the Huns. Mulan grew determined and knew what she had to do.

"Come with me, guys, I have an idea." Mulan told them in a strict tone.

Cherry and Peach eyed each other as lightning illuminated the air.

The girls walked inside to the family temple where various Chinese characters were. Mulan placed a candle against a hanging tiny dragon statue. Mulan stepped in her parents' room for a moment and came back out, taking her father's sword. She then cut her hair which made Cherry cringe and Peach looked intrigued. 

"You guys are going to help me with this, okay?" Mulan told them.

"I'm up for it, but what are we doing?" Peach asked, feeling slightly clueless.

"We're going to take my father's place as men to serve in the army to defend my family honor, you guys can come with me or keep feeding lies to my parents while I stay in the background like many other Chinese women. Are you in or out?"

Cherry and Peach looked at each other, then back at Mulan. "We're in."

"But don't cut my hair too short!" Cherry winced a little.

Peach rolled her eyes and helped Cherry cut her hair. Peach cut some and now Cherry's hair was short like Peach's and Mulan's now. They could be easily confused as a man and a couple of young boys now. Cherry and Peach wore army camp clothes while Mulan put on her father's old armor and now they had to go to the stable to collect Khan, Mulan's horse.

The horse instinctively bucked up as he didn't recognize Cherry, Peach, or Mulan. However, Mulan managed to calm him down as she looked into his eyes and stroked his muzzle. She then walked the horse out as they were on their way to report to camp as instructed to Zhou earlier this morning. 

"You coming, Cherry?" Mulan asked once she got on her horse's back with Peach behind her.

Cherry stepped back nervously.

"Come on!" Peach grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her.

"Peach, you know I hate riding!" Cherry whined.

"Hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Peach advised.

Cherry moaned, holding onto Peach tightly as Mulan had Khan buck up and break open the doors, quickly heading to the camp as it continued to rain. 

Later, Mulan and the girls made it before the camp as it wasn't raining anymore. They were waiting to make their appearance at the camp so they could make a good first impression, as first impressions are always important. Cherry and Peach sat beside Khan to wait for how Mulan would present herself to the men in charge and to take her in as one of them to fight for China.

"Okay, how about this?" Mulan cleared her throat to make her voice lower as she was ready to wield the sword. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword! I have one too! They're very manly and strong!" she took out the sword, nearly dropping it.

Cherry and Peach rolled their eyes while Khan laughed at her in between neighs and whinneys. 

Mulan threw her shoe at her horse, and glared at the girls. "I'm working on it!"

"Needs work." Cherry clarified.

"Oh, who am I fooling?" Mulan sighed, putting her shoe back on. 

"It's gonna take a miracle to join the army." Cherry frowned.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE!?" a voice yelled, startling them all. "Let me hear ya say 'YEAH!'

Cherry and Mulan screamed once they saw flames and a giant, terrifying shadow of a dragon appear.

"That's close enough!" the shadow told them.

"Okay, who invited my Dad to China?" Peach scoffed.

"Get ready, Mulan and friends," the shadow continued. "Your seventeenth halter is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my words, cuz if the army finds out you're girls, the penalty is death!"

"Death!?" Cherry grabbed her throat, uneasily.

"Awesome!" Peach grinned.

"Who are you?" Mulan asked the shadow.

"Who am I?" the shadow asked, rhetorically. "Who am I!? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful! The pleasure, the indestructible, Mushu!" the dragon came out revealing to be very tiny and not threatening and overbearing like a minute ago. "I'm pretty hot, huh?" he smirked at the girls.

Khan stomped over him, feeling threatened.

"Your ancestors sent a cute little lizard to guide you on our quest?" Cherry asked, picking Mushu up by his tail.

"Dragon!" Mushu argued, standing in her hand, folding his arms. "Dragon, not lizard! I don't do that tongue thing!" he hissed at her with his tongue like a lizard to prove his point.

"You're.... umm..." Mulan looked uneasy by his appearance.

"Intimidating?" Mushu asked, showing himself off. "All inspiring."

"Small." Mulan told him.

Mushu frowned and tried to convince them he could help them. "Of course! I'm travel-sized! For your convieance, if I were my normal size, your cow here would die of fright!"

"Cow?" Cherry looked around.

"Okay, now Staci's here, fan-bloody-tastic." Peach grumbled.

"Down, Bessie!" Mushu told Khan as he tried to pet the horse. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination."

"I'm a demon on my father's side." Peach corrected. She hated being simply called an Earthling or a mortal by anyone. 

"For instance," Mushu looked at Mulan's chest. "My eyes can see straight through your armor!"

Mulan felt insulted and slapped the teeny dragon down on the ground.

"Alright! That's it!" Mushu growled with the cricket taking note of what he said like a secretary. "Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis--"

"Stop!" Mulan tried to settle him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. We've never done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me," Mushu told them, not just Mulan. "And don't you slap me no more."

Mulan, Cherry, and Peach nodded.

"Alright, okie-dokie let's get this show on the road!" Mushu joined them back on Khan's back. "Crickey, get the bags! Let's move out, heifer!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Cherry moaned.

Peach looked at her. "If you say 'what could possibly go wrong?', I'm going to hurt you, Miss Bad Luck."

"I just said, I'm worried!"

"Exactly! Now, come on, try to keep calm and let karma finish it on those Hun guys!"

"Fine," Cherry sighed. "To the campground!" 

Khan took them to the campground as told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: when i was a kid, i REALLY wanted a Mushu of my own, so my mom bought me a plush of him from the Disney Store, but he was bigger than i wanted him to be so he couldn't fit in my hand, i used to always say "Mushu too big for my hand" just thought it'd be good to add that for this chapter :D we'll see our gang at the camp in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Peach, Cherry, and Mulan stood in front of the camp. Mushu was controlling Mulan on how to walk and act like a real man, which made her walk awkwardly. A lot of the men at camp were staring at her. Peach felt like she was right at home, being the more masculine tomboy than Cherry of course.

"I guess you feel at home, Peach," Cherry spoke up, quietly. "You're a bit more like a guy than I am."

"A guy?" Peach glanced at her then shrugged. "Oh, well, if I'm gonna be a guy I may as well act like one." she then randomly burped and scratched her butt, without a care.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mushu asked.

"That's disgusting." Mulan cringed, seeing a couple of men picking their toes with chopsticks and some men picked their noses.

"No, they're men," Mushu clarified. "And you three are gonna have to act like them, so pay attention."

Mulan, Cherry, and Peach watched carefully. One of the men was showing a dragon tattoo to a trio of other men, a very skinny one, a short one, and a chubby one. The girls decided to have a closer look to study guys. Peach felt prepared since she was very masculine and a perfect tomboy. Cherry was a great tomboy too but ever since she met Peach, she felt more feminine compared to her good friend.

"This tattoo will protect me from harm." the man with the tattoo boasted, feeling very sure of himself.

The shorter man glanced at it, then punched down the tattooed man whose tattoo was proved to be a fail.

The tall, thin man laughed at the downfall. "I hope you can get your money back!"

"I don't think I can do this." Mulan moaned.

"It's okay, if you can't, then Cherry sure can't." Peach told her, quietly.

Cherry glared at her a bit.

"It's all attitude," Mushu coached. "Be tough like this dude here."

The short man noticed their gazes. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." Cherry said quickly, and nervously.

"Punch him," Mushu told Mulan. "That's how men say hello."

Mulan punched the short man, making him bounce into the chubby man. 

"Oh, Yao, you made a friend." the chubby man told the shorter man, revealing his name. 

"Good, now slap him on the behind. They like that." Mushu advised.

Mulan did as told.

Yao let out a squeal, grabbing his butt as he noticed he was touched by the new people. He then grabbed Mulan by the collar, looking fierce. "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy!"

Luckily, Yao was grabbed before he could hurt the poor girl. "Yao, relax and chant with me..." the chubby man held Yao close and rocked him back and forth.

Mulan, Mushu, Cherry, and Peach eyed each other strangely as they watched this happen. What was that all about?

"Feel better?" the chubby man asked.

"Yeah," Yao sighed, then was placed back on the ground and glared back at the girls as they were about to leave. "Ah, you ain't worth my time, chicken boy..." he said directly to Mulan.

"CHICKEN BOY!?" Mushu hissed, shaking his tiny fist. "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Cherry and Peach rushed to behind a bush as Yao was about to punch Mulan. He missed and ended up hitting the other men. Mulan rushed to the girls and they all ran away from the attacking man, nearly making a mess on the campground. The other men watched and looked at the fight. The men spotted the runaway girls and chased them all around the camp. The man suddenly fell like dominoes on the ground as they were getting food and the pot spilled several grains of rice. A new man came, he appeared to be the captain as he watched the mess and seemed cross. Each guy was fighting each other like children on the playground and the captain demanded to know what was going on and why.

"Soldiers!" the captain shouted at them, making them stop.

The men stopped as Cherry, Peach and Mulan were huddled together to protect each other from the aggressive fighting. 

"They started it!" the soldiers pointed to the three girls.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble at my camp!" the captain scolded the three of them. 

"S-Sorry..." Mulan deepens her voice and stood up with the other girls. "I mean, sorry, you had to say that! But you know what it is, when you got those manly urges... When you just gotta kill something...!"

"Kill!" Peach added, sounding eager to literally kill someone or something.

"What's your name?" the captain asked them.

"Uh... Umm... Uhh..." the girls stammered together, unsure of what to tell him.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Chi-Fu prompted them.

"We've got names, and they're boys names too..." Mulan tried to consider.

"Erm... yeah!" Cherry added, not really changing her voice. She didn't sound like a girl enough already.

"Ling, how about Ling?" Mushu offered.

"His name is Ling..." Mulan whispered to the dragon about the tall thin man behind them.

"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours." the captain sounded impatient.

"Well," Peach stepped forward. "I'm Shun, and this is my brother, Zan."

Cherry glanced at her.

Peach glanced back and made a gesture to make Cherry go with the plan.

"Yes, I am Zan." Cherry falsely agreed.

"Good, but what about you?" the captain kept his gaze on Mulan, not leaving her alone until he learned her boy name.

"Uh, atch-chu!" Mushu spoke up.

"Atch-Chu." Mulan said.

"Atch-Chu?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"Gesundheit!" Mushu laughed, wiping a funny tear from his eye. "I kill myself..."

"Mushu..." Cherry and Mulan glared at him, but Peach laughed quietly.

"Mushu?" the captain asked.

"No!" Mulan said.

"Then what is it!?"

"Ping!" Mushu finally thought. "Ping was my best friend growing up!"

"It's Ping." Mulan finally said.

"Ping..." the captain repeated.

"Course, Ping did steal my girl..." Mushu grumbled, folding his arms.

Mulan grabbed on her back to shut him up. "Yes, my name is Ping..."

"Let me see your conscription notice," the captain held out his hand for the papers.

Mulan reached in her bag and handed the captain the paper given to her father.

"We were adopted." Cherry covered up as Chi-Fu eyed her and Peach strangely.

"'Fa Zhou'," the captain looked at the scroll and looked surprised. "The Fa Zhou?"

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had sons..." Chi-Fu seemed suspicious, instantly.

"Erm, he doesn't talk about us much." Mulan replied, then tried to spit like a typical man, but had trouble.

"At least that wasn't you." Peach whispered to unlucky Cherry.

"I can see why," Chi-Fu said. "The boys are absolute lunatics."

Peach grinned at that.

"Okay, gentlemen," the captain made an announcement to the troops. "Thanks to your new friends Shun, Zan, and Ping, you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. But tomorrow, the real work begins."

The troops mumbled at each other, then glared at the new 'boys' in camp. 

"You know, we gotta work on your people skills." Mushu told them.

The girls sighed and went to clean up the camp before turning in for the night. 

"I wonder if we'll get our lives threatened," Peach sounded hopeful. "I hope we do... I wanna be kidnapped."

"Peach, being kidnapped is bad!" Cherry stated.

Peach scoffed and looked at her. "You get kidnapped all the time, I'm sick of you getting all the luck!" 

Cherry rolled her eyes and continued to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls finally slept and they were in a tent with Mulan as Mulan's horse waited outside for them. The girls slept peacefully after their rendezvous last night, but hopefully it wouldn't mark them for life to defend their family honor. Crickey was even with them and slept on Mulan's head as they continued to sleep. Mushu grabbed Crickey while they slept and tuned it like an alarm clock and it went off, ringing loudly and annoyingly, making the girls groan. 

"Alright!" Mushu called to wake them up. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauties! Come on, up, up, up!"

Cherry and Peach woke up in annoyance while Mulan groaned and held her blanket over herself.

"Get your clothes on, get ready!" Mushu called like a parent waking their child on the first day of school. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Cherry grunted as she got dressed.

"Hey, this wasn't my idea, mate." Peach defended.

"Look, you get porridge!" Mushu showed a bowl of porridge with eggs and bacon forming a smile to Mulan. "And it's happy to see you!"

Crickey seemed to like the food and swam in it to get a bite to eat.

Mushu took it out with chopsticks in disgust. "Get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"

"Are we late?" Mulan asked.

"No time to talk," Mushu said, stuffing her breakfast in her mouth. "Now remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless of course, if the other kids wanna fight, then you gotta kick their butts."

"But I don't wanna kick the other kids' butts." Mulan replied, muffling.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mushu scolded. "That goes for you two as well." he looked at Cherry and Peach as they ate their breakfast, ready to go. "Now, let's see your war face."

The girls stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover," Mushu snorted. "Come on, scare me, girl!"

Mulan growled, looking aggressive enough to make Mushu bounce back into the bowl.

"That's my tough-looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about!" Mushu cheered. "Now, get out there and make me proud!" he tied up their hair together to look professional.

Kahn came in, neighing and warning them about something.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Cherry asked.

"THEY WHAT!?" Mulan gasped.

Mulan, Cherry, and Peach quickly dashed outside to catch up with the others.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Mushu called, running after them, then stopped and sniffled. "My little babies, all grown up to destroy people..."

Crickey chirped and patted his back.

At the camp, it would take a while for the captain to come, so the other soldiers fooled around like college students on Spring Break.

"Order!" Chi-Fu called as the girls were on their way. "People, order!"

"I'd like a fried noodle!" one guy said.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp!" the chubby man from yesterday added, making everyone laugh.

"That's not funny!" Chi-Fu hissed, walking off as he was everyone's punching bag.

The men laughed, then Ling, the tall, thin guy noticed the trio come into training this morning. "Why, hello Ping, Zan, and Shun, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, cuz I owe you each a knuckle sandwich!" Yao added, grabbing Cherry by her collar, ready to punch her clear in the face.

Peach turned beet red in anger, shaking her fists. "Nobody messes with my mate!" she hissed.

"Soldiers!" the captain called.

The group stood in straight lines to await orders as Yao let go of Cherry.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning," the captain instructed. "Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me."

"Ooh, tough guy." Yao mocked.

"Yao..." one of the men murmured.

The captain took out his bow and arrow. The other troops stepped back as the captain aimed his arrow at the short, aggressive man. He looked worried for his life, but then the captain pointed the arrow to a tall pole in the middle of the campground. 

"Thank you for volunteering," the captain smiled at him. "Retrieve the arrow."

"Mulan, what're you looking at?" Cherry whispered.

Mulan looked in a daze around the captain since he had no shirt on.

"Yo! Ping!" Cherry called her attention.

"Huh?" Mulan looked at Cherry and Peach. "Sorry, I guess I didn't notice you guys there..."

Peach had a goofy smile. "You fancy him..."

"What!" Mulan hiccuped.

"You so fancy him." Peach teased.

Mulan looked away, rubbing her head and groaned. "I don't like Shane like that!" she whispered so the others wouldn't hear their private conversation.

Peach and Cherry laughed a little bit.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Yao cracked his knuckles as the captain commanded him. He walked to the pole to climb up and get the arrow as instructed.

"One moment," the captain, Shane, coming forth as Chi-Fu held golden disks. Shane put each disk around Yao's wrists and demonstrating in front of the men. "This represents discipline, and this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow."

Yao looked a little shy once the disks were around him like they were heavy. He grabbed the pole with them, but started to slip. Yao noticed he was slipping and bit the pole to hold on, but he slid down suddenly. Ling had a turn, but hit his head as he fell off. The chubby man suddenly fell on the ground with the pole nearly hopping off the ground, then back in. Mulan fell on her butt and grunted, walking off the pain and rubbing it. Cherry landed flat on her stomach and Peach landed on top of her.

"We've got a long way to go..." Shane said to himself.

One of the men threw staffs to the soldiers. Each caught their respected staffs. Cherry nearly dropped hers, Peach caught it for her and handed the other to her friendly. Mulan was about to catch hers, but Yao grabbed it and kept it away from her. Shane stood in front of everyone to demonstrate what they were doing.

Shane: Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns

"HA!" the troops called back, holding their staffs like he did.

Ling grinned wickedly and put a beetle in Mulan's shirt to make her jerk and knock down the other troops. Cherry and Peach glared at him, seeing what he had done. 

Shane: Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch, I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Shane was hit in the stomach by Mulan, but it was an accident. Cherry and Peach tried to defend her, but he didn't want to listen to them. Shane grabbed Mulan by the collar to scold her.

Shane: Mister, I'll make a man, out of you

In the next training course, a man demonstrated their next task. He threw three apples and hit three targets with three arrows. The others tried to shoot, Cherry tried to remember her school archery practice, and Peach had good aim, but she kept hitting other parts of the tree then the target. 

Shane: Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire, within

Mulan was about to shoot, and Mushu put an apple on the arrow so that when she would launch it no matter what, she would have a good shot. However, before she did anything, Shane saw the trick and looked at her, firmly. Mulan noticed his gaze and smiled innocently and nervously. 

At the next training course, Shane was in the water with a bucket of water on his head for balance with a pole in his hands. The soldiers threw pebbles at him and Shane hit the pebbles swiftly without spilling the bucket. Mulan was next, but it didn't go as well as the men eagerly threw against her and made her fall, and reveal she was really scared.

Shane: Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue  
How could I make a man out of you?

"I don't wanna be a man!" Cherry whined as they continued.

That night, the soldiers did their best to dash from flaming arrows and more, strenuous training such as hitting concrete blocks. 

Men: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Mulan and Shane practiced martial arts. Due to Shane not knowing Mulan was a girl, Shane without hesitation punched her and gave her a black eye as she swung back against a tree. Cherry and Peach shuddered at that, and Crickey and Mushu provided air and water for Mulan.

Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through us

Cherry: I really wish that I knew how to swim!

The men kept training and it was really stressful. They did firework practice against dummies for attacking the Huns. The men really seemed to not like their new-comers and always did what they could to give them the worst hard time of their lives. 

Men: Be a man

Shane: We must be swift as a coursing river

Men: Be a man

Shane: With all the force of a great typhoon

Men: Be a man

Shane: With all the strenght of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

The next morning nearly at the crack of dawn, Cherry, Mulan, and Peach weakly carried bags of grain attached to poles on their backs as they came up the mountains. Mulan was the weakest of them all though, she passed out right in the middle of the ground. The girls, Mushu and Crickey tried to wake her up, but it was no use. Mulan did wake up though once Shane came and collected their bags for them, losing nearly all faith in them.

Shane: Time is racing for us

Til the Huns arrive

Heed my every warning

And you might survive

That night, Mulan, Cherry, and Peach felt like failures. Shane came to them with Khan to collect and go back home. They could not restore Mulan's family honor. 

Shane: You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home, you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

Shane left to get some rest. Mulan took the horse's reigns and put Cherry and Peach on the horse. She then looked up and noticed there was the arrow from this morning still left on the pole. Cherry and Peach looked up as Mulan latched the disks on her wrists and climbed up the pole. She nearly slipped, but wasn't going to give up. The girls cheered, as did the men as they woke up and saw Mulan prove herself worthy. Shane heard the fuss and dodged an arrow to the ground and looked up to see Mulan retrieved the arrow and everyone cheered her on! 

The following time was actually a good time. The girls got to stay and they trained a lot better than they did before, as did the other men. All the apples were hit on target, Mulan, Cherry, and Peach could fight back, even topping Shane, they could catch the fish, and they could jump over the racing waters. It was a great time. They felt like they could do this and defeat the Huns for Mulan's family honor. The girls grabbed their staffs and looked like real karate masters as their training was nearly complete.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, the girls wore the sweat of hard work, determination, and training. It was time for a good soaking. The girls walked with Kahn toward the water to take a nice, cool, refreshing dip. 

"Hey, this is not a good idea," Mushu spoke up. "What if somebody sees you?"

Cherry suddenly felt vulnerable with this idea and firmly grasped her towel in embarrassment.

"Just because we look like men doesn't mean we have to smell like them." Mulan said as she went behind a bush to dispose of her towel.

Peach sniffed her arm pit and shrugged. "I feel fine."

Cherry cringed and went to drop her towel and cool off too.

"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks," Mushu covered his eyes with his ears as the girls undressed. "Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I like that corn chip smell."

The girls jumped into the water, splashing the dragon. They felt very relaxed and relieved now. Even Peach, though she didn't want to get in the water in the first place.

"Okay, alright, alright, that's enough," Mushu stood over them. "Now come on before you get all pruney and stuff."

"What if we get in trouble?" Cherry sounded panicked.

Peach scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying, whenever you worry, something bad happens to ya."

"At least I'm cautious." Cherry rolled her eyes back.

"Mushu, Cherry, if you're so worried, go stand and watch." Mulan said, wringing her hair.

"That's probably a good idea..." Cherry went to the shore to climb out and dry herself.

Peach grabbed her and held her back.

Cherry panicked, waving her arms in the water and splashed with her legs kicking.

"AND CALM!" Peach yelled.

Cherry settled down and limped her arms and legs. "I hate you..." she mumbled.

"You love me really." Peach smiled, feeling victorious.

"Yeah, yeah," Mushu walked off, feeling offended. "'Stand and watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid, girly habit'! Hygine..."

Crickey chirped suddenly.

Everyone turned to see three of the men come over, ditching their clothes and jumping into the water. 

"Oh, man, we're doomed." Mushu moaned.

Peach took a deep breath and pulled herself under the water. Cherry looked down at her nervously and was pulled down too and forced to hold her breath. 

"Hey, Ping!" Yao greeted her as she hid behind a rock with a lily pad.

"Oh, hi, guys," Mulan said in her best man voice. "I didn't know you were here... I was just washing, so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go, bye-bye!"

"Come back here!" Ling pulled her arm. "I know we were jerks to you, Shun, and Zan before, so let's start over. Speaking of which, where are those guys? I know I saw them here with you!"

Cherry blew her cover, coming over the water, gasping for air and coughing up water. 

"Duffnut." Peach mumbled as she came up next to Cherry.

"There you are!" Ling felt relieved. "Now, let's start over. I'm Ling." he shook with Mulan's hand.

"And I'm Chein-Po." the chubby man said, as he came behind Mulan.

"Hello, Chein-Po." the girls said.

"And I'm Yao!" the shorter man stood on a rock, which made Cherry and Mulan cover their eyes. "King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it!"

"Oh, yeah? I bet Ping and I could take ya!" Ling challenged.

"I really don't wanna take him anywhere..." Mulan swam away.

"But Ping! We have to fight!"

"No, we don't. We can just close our eyes and swim around..."

"Come on," Ling grabbed her arms. "Don't be such an-- OW!" Ling let go, feeling a sore spot. "Something bit me!"

Mushu came from underwater, spitting up some water. "What a nasty flavor..."

"SNAKE!" Ling ran away out of the water. 

Mulan whistled for her horse so they could get out. Since the guys thought Mushu was a snake, it was probably a good, safe idea. The men were together on the rock, seeming scared and overwhelmed. 

"Some king of the rock." Ling muttered.

Yao pushed him into the water.

"Boy, that was close." Cherry said, wrapping herself in her towel.

"That was adventurous, wasn't it?" Peach asked as she got herself in a towel.

Mulan sighed at her and continued to walk.

"That was vile!" Mushu brushed his teeth to get the bad taste out of his mouth. "You owe me big!"

Mulan shuddered. "I never want to see a naked man again."

Suddenly, more naked men showed up right before their eyes in a rush. Cherry looked shocked, Mulan looked disgusted, and Peach was emotionless. Kahn stuck his tongue out in disgust and took them back to camp to rest for the evening. 

"Don't look at me, I ain't biting anymore butts." Mushu hissed.

That night, the girls got dressed and walked to their tent. They then overheard Chi-Fu talking and decided to eavesdrop. 

"You think your troops are ready to fight? HA! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!" Chi-Fu mocked.

Peach growled, shaking her fists, wanting to beat the man up.

Cherry took her arms and shook her head.

"You never let me have any fun..." Peach grumbled at her.

Mulan shushed them so she could hear what was going on.

"They completed their training." Shane defended.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are captain," Chi-Fu continued. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle!"

"I'm not finished!"

"Be careful, captain. The General may be your father, but I am emperor's council. And, by the way, I got that job on my own." Chi-Fu opened the tent, making the girls back up. "You are dismissed."

Shane walked out and passed them. 

Mulan came up to him, using her man voice. "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch!" she laughed, then got nervous. "Or not... Um... For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!"

Shane looked back at her and smiled a bit. He then continued to walk back to his tent.

"I saw that." Mushu smirked once they were alone.

"What?" Mulan looked at him, nearly blushing.

"You like him, don't you?" Mushu teased.

"No!" Mulan cried, though she was obviously lying.

"Yeah, right sure, GO TO YOUR TENT!"

Mulan sighed and walked back to her tent. 

Cherry and Peach were on their way, but Mushu stopped them. "Hey, I got a plan, and you three are gonna help me."

"Three?" Cherry wondered, then noticed Crickey. "Oh, okay, what is it?"

"Follow me." Mushu told them, then led the way away from Mulan's tent. "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands."

The group snuck to Chi-Fu's tent as he left to take a bath himself. Cherry told Crickey what to write as Crickey was like a type-writer on the ink-pad and wrote in Chinese characters on the blank paper. Once they finished, Cherry took the paper and showed it to Mushu to read. 

"Okay, let's see what you got," Mushu took it and read aloud. "'From the General, Dear Son, we're awaiting for the Huns to pass. It would mean a lot to us if you'd come back us up'." Mushu hummed a bit and turned to Cherry and Crickey. "That's great, except, you forgot, 'And since we're out of Potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing us some'. HELLO!? THIS IS THE ARMY! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh, sorry!" Cherry flinched.

"She's such a girl." Peach scoffed, playfully.

Crickey saluted and went to make up a new letter.

"That's better, much better, let's go!" Mushu swiped the paper and went out with the girls and cricket to see Mulan's horse drinking some water. 

"Kahnny, baby, we need a ride." Mushu told the horse.

Kahn snorted and squirted water at him.

"Please?" Cherry pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

The horse snorted and shook his head, then went to drink more water.

"Now what?" Cherry asked, sounding easily giving up.

"Don't worry, there's plan B." Peach said.

"What's plan B?" Cherry asked.

Peach grinned then dashed off. "Come on, Cherry!"

"But what's plan B!?" Cherry yelled after her.

Back at the lake, Chi-Fu was being laughed at as he left the water. "Insubordinate ruffians, YOU MEN OWE ME A NEW PAIR OF SLIPPERS! And I don't squeal like a girl." Chi-Fu then screamed like a little girl as his slipper was eaten by a Panda Bear.

"Urgent news from the General," Mushu said in a deep voice as a dummied out man to fool Chi-Fu. He handed the scroll to him.

Chi-Fu looked at him, then the bear oddly seeing as it were a strange idea for transportation.

"What's the matter?" Mushu demanded. "Never seen a black and white bear before?"

"Who are you...?" Chi-Fu asked, getting suspicious.

"Excuse me?" Mushu snorted and slapped him. "I think the question should be WHO ARE YOU! We're in war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that, snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you!" 

The Panda started to walk up a tree.

Chi-Fu looked at the scroll and looked in a frenzy. He then dashed inside the tent. "Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!"

"Pack your bags, guys, we're moving out!" Mushu told Crickey and the girls.

The girls high-fived each other and felt victorious.


	7. Chapter 7

The soldiers began walking among the trail of snow. Cherry felt a little better since it was cold and there was snow around which always brightened her for some reason. Shane led them with his own horse as everyone sluggishly followed.

Chorus: For a long time we've been marching off to battle

Yao: In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle

Chorus: Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

"Hey!" Ling sprung to everyone, looking excited. 

Ling: Think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for

"Huh?" Mulan, Cherry, and Peach asked.

Ling: That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength  
Adore my battle scars

Chein-Po: I couldn't care less what she wears or looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken...

Eventually, the men walked with their swords over their heads. Yao glanced at Mulan as they walked.

Yao: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

Ling walked out of the water to look big and strong, but the water squeezed out as he flexed his arms.

Ling: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

Chorus: You can guess what we missed the most  
Since we went off to war

Mushu wolf whistled at the girls. Cherry turned bright pink as she saw the girls looking at them, Peach rolled her eyes and Mulan looked sheepish. They all then walked away as the local girls giggled at them like nervous school girls.

Ling: What do we want?

Chorus: A girl worth fighting for

Yao: My girl will think I have no flaws

Chein-Po: And I'm a major find

Mulan felt like she was in the spotlight, unsure of what to say or do.

Mulan: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind

"NAH!" the men said, walking away from her.

"I already got one of those anyway." Peach said quietly, nudging Cherry's shoulder.

Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase  
Are sure to thrill her!

Yao: He thinks he's such a lady killer

Ling stretched along Kahn's carriage. Yao rolled his eyes, then slapped Kahn's behind to make the horse run off and Ling to fall in a mud puddle.

Chi-Fu: I have a girl back home who's unlike any other

Cherry and Peach rolled their eyes. Yao then whispered to them and Mulan as they weren't too far along away from him.

Yao: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

Chi-Fu heard that and glared at him. Snow began to fall, but not into a blizzard. The troops kept moving. Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po stopped to build snow sculptures of their dream women. 

Chorus: But when we come home in victory  
They'll line up at the door

Ling: What do we want?

Chorus: A girl worth fighting for!

Ling: Wish that I had...

Chorus: A girl worth fighting for!

Mulan, Cherry, and Peach pulled from the men, walking away innocently. The girls then flinched as Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po came to bean them with snow balls. They stopped though. Everyone did. The troops turned to see a village nearly attacked and wasted away. It was a horrifying sight. Mushu and Crickey looked devastated. 

"Search for survivors." Shane commanded.

The group spread apart. Cherry and Peach went with Mulan. Cherry stopped and looked down to see a doll that looked very familiar. She picked it up and realized that one of the little girls they saw before coming to the army owned the very doll and was likely to be dead right now.

"Mul-Ping! Shun! Check this out!" Cherry exclaimed.

Mulan and Peach answered to their alternate identities. They then walked over and saw the doll. Mulan looked very emotional toward it. She knew the little girl well and clutched it close, feeling heartbroken. 

"I don't understand," Shane looked around. "My father should've been here..."

"Captain!" Chi-Fu called.

Shane and the girls followed over with their shoes crunching in the snow. Chein-Po approached them with a helmet and handed it to Shane, sadly. "The General..."

Shane took the helmet. Though he didn't have many emotions, he was deeply saddened. His father had also been killed. Shane took the helmet and slowly walked away, unleashing his sword and putting the helmet on top and bowed for respect for his late father. 

"I'm sorry..." Mulan said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Shane released a sharp sigh and got on his horse. "The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Show's Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!"

Mulan sniffled, holding the doll close. She then placed the doll by the and left with Cherry and Peach. Now was not the time to mess around. It was now time for battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane and the army walked along. They were quiet since they discovered the village was in nearly bad ruins. Suddenly, everyone was shocked as a firework rocket spiraled out and exploded. Everyone was shocked, but Mulan, Cherry, and Peach glared back to see Mushu and Crickey. Mushu pointed to Crickey, like he were blaming the insect for it and not himself.

"What happened!?" Shane glared at the girls.

"Uh..." the girls tried to explain, but couldn't.

"You just gave away our position!" Shane scolded. "Now we're--"

Suddenly an arrow was launched, making Shane fall off his horse. The Huns came speeding toward the army to battle them all and kill them.

"AWESOME!" Peach sounded eager since her life was now going to be threatened.

"Get out of range!" Shane commanded.

The army tried to run off. The Huns came quickly and it was nearly doomsday. Mulan tried to hurry and help Kahn as he was stuck with his carriage. Shane barked orders and Mulan headed for Kahn with the girls as they tried to escape the very best they could and not get hurt. Mulan grabbed Mushu and Crickey as Cherry and Peach ran as fast as their legs could carry. Chi-Fu looked very cowardly compared to the others.

"Fire!" Shane ordered as the men got to the cannons.

Remembering their training, the soldiers fired their cannons to ambush the Huns. The Huns weren't on the cliff anymore, and it was peaceful. A little too peaceful. Suspiciously peaceful, in fact. 

"Hold the last cannon." Shane ordered Yao.

Everyone was quiet and waited. The Huns' leader's bird was in the air and cawed, summoning doom on the army. 

"Prepare to fight," Shane told the men. "If we die, we die with honor."

"DIE!?" Cherry shrieked.

"Yes, we're going to die," Peach told her with a smile. "Isn't it awesome!?"

Cherry whimpered as her face paled.

Mulan thought of something and ran with Yao's cannon toward the Huns.

"Ping, come back!" Shane yelled. "PING!"

Mulan kept going and didn't listen to Shane. Cherry and Peach stayed behind, looking a little scared and worried of their incoming doom. Suddenly, there was a boom from Mulan's cannon and an avalanche befallen on everyone. Cherry and Peach grew nervous and ran with the other men as the snow nearly flooded them all. They all came out okay, but something was missing.

"Zan, where's Shun?" Shane asked Cherry.

"I-I-I..." Cherry felt lost and insecure without Peach by her side.

The soldiers came with Mulan who looked dizzy and nearly faint. 

"Step back, guys, give him some air." Ling told the others.

"Ping, are you okay?" Cherry asked.

Mulan lightly breathed, but she was very much alive. She smiled at her friends.

"Ping," Shane stepped forward. "You are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you, Zan, and Shun have my trust."

"Let's hear it for Ping, Zan, and Shun!" Ling cried. "The bravest of us all!"

"You're the King of the Mountain!" Yao added.

Mulan was happy, but suddenly ached in her side. She clutched her sides and removed her hands to show crimson liquid. She had been bleeding.

"He's wounded!" Shane told the others. "Get help!"

Cherry helped Mulan keep balance as the poor woman nearly stumbled and fell, with her eyes wide. 

"Hold on, Ping," Shane told Mulan as his voice grew shallow and she was blacking out. "Hold on... We'll find Shun later..."

In a hidden spot, there was the enemy leader of the Huns, Shan Yu. He looked very threatening and easily intimidating. "Will you shut up!?" he hissed as he had kidnapped Peach.

"I can't, this is too awesome!" Peach giggled. "Finally, I get kidnapped!"

"BE QUIET, YOUNG MAN!" Shan Yu snarled at her.

"Hey, can you hold me at gunpoint? That would be awesome!" 

"UUUGGHHHH!!!"

"Dude! You should hold a knife to my throat, it would be epic!"

"I shoud've kidnapped the one with glasses..." Shan Yu murmured as he had tied up Peach and threw her with his men. "Shut the kid up."

"I am not a kid, I am a young adult!" Peach sneered, then grinned once she saw a knife. "Ooh, are you gonna strap me to a wheel and throw blades at me while you spin me around?"

The men groaned and rolled their eyes at her. 

"This is awesome!" Peach squealed like an excited fan girl.

The men grunted as they had the most annoying kidnap of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Cherry, Shane, Yao, Chein-Po, and Ling were by the doctor's tent. Mulan had been inside to heal up and hopefully wake up. The tension increased. They were worried for the loss of 'Shun' too, but Mulan was still with them and they needed to make sure she was well enough to fight with them as she had successfully been stabbed, but thankfully, not mercilessly to death. 

"Could you come in with me, Zan?" Shane asked, quietly.

Cherry responded, instinctively to her new name. She then walked with Shane to go inside the tent to check out Mulan. 

The two went inside the tent. Mulan was huddled up in the blankets and stirred once she sense two presences. Mulan opened an eye to see Shane and smiled that he came for her. She then sat up to show she was bandaged, but Shane got a full view of her body, worrying Cherry. 

"I can explain..." Mulan covered herself instantly with the blanket as she had been exposed.

Chi-Fu came in and saw Mulan's true identity. "So, it's true!"

"Shane!" Mulan cried for him as he left the tent.

"Leave her alone!" Cherry hissed in defense.

Chi-Fu glanced at her, noticing her voice had gotten high and feminine. "You too!?"

"Oh, great..." Cherry grunted.

"I knew there was something wrong!" Chi-Fu dragged them both out the tent and threw them in the snow. "Two women!"

"Just so you know, despite how she feels about it, Shun's a girl too..." Cherry mumbled.

Yao, Chein-Po, and Ling gasped at them.

"Treacherous snakes!" Chi-Fu hissed at girls.

"Our names are Mulan and Cherry," the Chinese girl spoke up. "We did it to save my father!"  
"High treason!" Chi-Fu yelled at them.

"We didn't mean it to go this far!" Mulan cried.

"Ultimate dishonor!"

"It was the only way! Please believe us!"

"Captain?" Chi-Fu turned to Shane.

Shane walked to his horse and withdrew his sword. Cherry cried and went toward Mulan for protection as Mushu told them the penalty was death if they were discovered. Kahn whined and backed up, but was restrained by a couple of the men. Shane walked toward Mulan and Cherry to finish them off, but threw the sword in the ground. Both girls were shocked and relieved. 

"Move out!" Shane commanded.

"But," Chi-Fu looked lost for words. "You can't just..."

"I said, 'move out'." Shane repeated, grabbing him by the collar and continued to walk along.

Cherry and Mulan were left in the snow. The men looked back at the girls then continued to walk. This had to be their worst days ever. They were abandoned in the snow and Crickey decided to make a fire. Kahn wrapped a blanket around the girls.

"I was this close!" Mushu growled, making a stick to roast food by the fire. "To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage... Man, all my fine work..."

"We never should've left home." Mulan moaned.

Cherry sighed. "We shouldn't have gone with you."

"Hey, come on," Mushu looked at them. "I know you wanted to save your father's life, who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, getting one of your new friends kidnapped, and losing all your friends? Ya know, you just gotta let these things go..."

"Stop." Cherry glanced at him.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father," Mulan spoke up, looking at the helmet and dropped it in the snow. "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I can do what's right. So that when I looked in the mirror... But I was wrong, I see nothing!"

"Hey!" Mushu went to clean it up to cheer up the girls. "That's just because this needs a little spit, that's all." he spit on the helmet and rubbed it to shine it up with a smile. "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, hey, look at you, you're both so pretty..." he grinned, then his grin faded, he then decided to admit something. "The truth is, I'm a fraud."

"Huh?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Her ancestors didn't upset me," Mushu explained. "They don't even like me. I mean, you both risked your lives to help people you love. We risked your lives to help ourselves. At least you had good intentions."

Crickey looked at his own reflection. He then chirped and broke down crying, feeling guilty.

"What do you mean you're not lucky!?" Mushu gaped at him. "You lied to me!?"

Crickey chirped at him.

"And what are you?" Mushu looked at Kahn. "A sheep?"

Kahn snorted at him.

"Let's go home." Mulan sighed.

Cherry sighed, looking distantly. "Peach..." she really hoped her friend was okay.

"Yeah," Mushu followed. "This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we finish it."

The group packed up and decided to get back to the village. While they did, there were several Huns ambushed in the snow. Peach included. She was nearly deathly freezing and held herself. She then crawled to Shan Yu who looked knocked out cold, even his bird cawed and checked on him.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" Peach asked.

Shan Yu reached out and grabbed Peach by the throat.  
"Cool!" Peach rasped, then coughed a little.

Mulan and Cherry were on their way home. They then heard some distant calling and noticed the Huns were alive and heading for the village. Mulan turned the other way as Cherry felt a little overwhelmed about this adventure.

"Home is that way." Mushu told them, pointing the other way.

"We have to do something." Mulan told him.  
"We do?" Cherry moaned.

"They're going after the Emperor and your best friend has been held hostage by them, come on, Cherry!" Mulan told the younger girl.

"Did you see those Huns!?" Mushu panicked. "They popped out of the snow like DAISIES!"  
"Are we in this together or not?" Mulan asked.

Mushu looked confident. He looked back at Crickey, who sounded confident too with his chirps. 

"Well then, let's go kick some Honey Bun!" Mushu called as they got onto the horse Kahn and rode through the mountain to save China.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Imperial City, there was a festival like Chinese New Year to honor and celebrate Shane and the soldiers who fought and thought they had defeated the Huns. Cherry held onto Mulan's waist tight as they rode Kahn to talk with the men about the Huns. Cherry looked all around and wanted to celebrate with them, even though those people were celebrating into their immediate deaths. The girls' hair had started growing back and wasn't too long or too short for their tastes.

"Shane!" Mulan cried as she saw the captain. 

"Mulan? Cherry?" Shane turned to see them as he rode his horse. He looked very insulted to see them. 

"The Huns are alive," Mulan warned him. "They're in the city!"

"They really are!" Cherry nodded. "They got my bubba!"

"You don't belong here, you two," Shane ignored them. "Go home!"

"You have to believe us, Shane!" Cherry frowned, sorrowfully.

"Why should I?" Shane huffed.

"Why else would we come back?" Mulan made her horse block Shane's horse's path. "You said you trust Ping and Zan, why are Mulan and Cherry any different?"

Shane looked at them, but still didn't want to listen to them. He made his horse go further to avoid them as the men walked down the parade for them. Mulan and Cherry sighed as they were ignored. They then saw Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po. Maybe they would listen to them if no one else would.

"Keep your eyes open, I know they're here." Mulan told them, riding off.

Cherry felt overwhelmed and car sick as she was bounced behind Mulan on the path.

"Now, where are you going?" Mushu asked.

"To find someone who will believe us!" Mulan said as she jumped off her horse and ran into the Emperor's palace.

Cherry hopped off, feeling dizzy and wasn't sure if she should follow Mulan or not. She then went in the palace, rubbing her head. Shane was with other men before the Emperor as he stood in front of the villagers. Everyone was in a ruckus, but quieted down once the gong was tolled. 

"My children!" the Emperor called to them. "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our bravest warriors!"

"Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" Mulan told one man.

The man looked at her and walked away, not interested in what she had to say.

"Sir, please, you have to help us." Cherry told another man who walked away from her in disgust. "Why won't anyone listen to us!?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mushu asked.

"Mushu!" the girls glared at the tiny dragon.

"Hey, you're girls, remember?" Mushu told them.

Cherry and Mulan sighed and looked forward. Shane presented Shan Yu's sword to the Emperor, not knowing the girls were right about the Huns. The Emperor took the sword gratefully, but had a surprise as Shan Yu's bird cawed and grabbed the sword. The paper dragon suddenly burst and it revealed to be a bunch of Huns back for revenge.

"I like being right when no one listens to me." Cherry smirked.

The Emperor was kidnapped by the Huns to be taken to the balcony.

"NO!" Shane cried.

"Come on!" Yao yelled to the guys to get to the palace.

The doors were shut, and there was no way inside. 

"They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Mulan told Cherry. They both then made it to the guys to warn them and alert them. "Guys, I have an idea!"

Unlike the other men, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po listened to them. They followed her, hoping the girls would have a good way out of this. Cherry heard a distant scream and looked up to see Peach.

"Peach, you're alive!" Cherry yelled at her.

"Well of course I am!" Peach called back, dangling upside down with her hands tied behind her back with a blindfold on where she would be dropped and killed. "If I wasn't, you'd be having one annoying ghost in your house!" 

"Don't worry, we're gonna save you and the Emperor!" Cherry yelled, then ran off to assist Mulan.

"Save us!?" Peach scoffed. "Aw, come on, at least let them put a gun in my mouth and threaten to blow what's left of my brains out!"

Cherry grunted at her, then saw everything was in place. She then stayed hidden with Mulan and the guys. 

"Okay, any questions?" Mulan asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked, which got him a slap to the face. "Ow!"

"Who's there?" one of the Huns asked as he heard the pain echo. 

Mulan, Cherry, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po came out, waving fans like innocent Chinese girls. They even giggled like school girls. The Huns looked at them, feeling hypnotized by the 'girls'. Ling giggled the most as one came directly for him, but an apple fell out of his dress. Ling looked nervous, then fanned himself nervously. 

One Hun came for Cherry specifically. "Say, can I see your face?" he asked, grinning suggestively.

Cherry swiftly kicked him in the groin, making him grunt in pain. The other Hun roared and the guys went to defeat them with Cherry and Mulan. Chein-Po smashed watermelons on them, Ling forced an apple in their mouths, and kicked him in the stomach, and Yao punched the men down. Mulan was about to get punched by one of the Huns, but she stopped him and elbowing him. 

"Shane, go!" Mulan called.

Shane ran to open the doors to save the Emperor and Peach.

"Cooooll...." Peach mumbled. "The blood's rushing to my head... I can't believe Cherry hates being kidnapped... I wish I were a prisoner... Lucky girl getting held at gunpoint to that Long John Silver when we met the Muppets..."

"I tire of your ignorance, old man," Shan Yu seethed at the Emperor. "BOW TO ME!"

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." the Emperor told the villain.

"Whoa...." Peach was amazed by that quote. "You should work for a fortune cookie company... I'm sorry, does that sound racist?"

"You will kneel, IN PIECES!" Shan Yu was ready to slice the Emperor, but Shane's sword stopped him. 

"Come on!" Yao yelled as they rushed to see the fight between Shan Yu and Shane.

Cherry and Mulan managed to make it up on the roof based on their training at the camp. 

"You took away my victory!" Shan Yu hissed at Shane, ready to slice him.

"No!" Mulan called, throwing her shoe at him. "We did." 

Cherry and Mulan then pulled their hair back to show him, looking fierce.

"The soldiers from the mountains..." Shan Yu was surprised to see them. He then dashed for them, making them run.

"Cherry, why can't you be a good friend and let me fall to my untimely death?" Peach asked, praying for dead.

"So, what's the plan?" Mushu asked the girls, following them as he rode a now roasted bird which looked as good as a baked chicken dinner. 

"Umm...." both girls were lost.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!?" Mushu was scared.

"No, we're making this up as we..." Mulan stopped and grabbed Cherry's shirt to keep her from going further. "Go..." she saw a fireworks rocket and turned to the dragon.

"Uh, Mushu," Cherry added. "Could you--"

"Way ahead of you, sister," Mushu told her, hopping on a kite with Crickey. "Come on, Crickey!"

Cherry and Mulan made it on the roof. A lot of the crowd looked at them and watched with content. Cherry was catching her breath as Mulan looked around. Much to their shock and fear, Shan Yu's hand broke through the roof and he climbed up, raising his sword. "You're foolish enough to wipe out my army. Now I'll wipe you out!"

"Bring it..." Cherry said her best to sound brave.

Shan Yu instantly grabbed her, and Cherry hid all possible fear. "I should've kidnapped you instead, you little runt!"

"Hey!" Peach yelled. "I know I can't see anything, but I know you're threatening my mate!"

Shan Yu grunted and rolled his eyes at her. 

Mulan pulled out a fan and opened it.

"Guess you're out of ideas." Shan Yu scoffed.

"Not quite." Mulan said as she dodged his sword with her fan. "Ready, Mushu?"

"I am ready, baby!" Mushu called back with a firework rocket on his back. "Light me up!"

Crickey nodded and lit the rocket as instructed. 

Shan Yu saw the fireworks and tried to avoid it, letting go of Cherry. The girls ran together as the rocket came faster and faster. The rocket nearly exploded all over and Mushu grabbed the sword. Mulan ran in a frenzy to get off the roof with Cherry. Mulan had Cherry on her back and grabbed a lantern, swinging down with it as Mushu laughed in victory. Peach's rope was at its final pull and snapped.

"AWESOME!" Peach laughed wickedly as she plummeted through the air to fall and flatten.

Cherry cried and rushed to catch her.

Peach laughed, then stopped as she landed on top of Cherry. Peach sat up, removed the blindfold and looked around. She then saw Cherry flattened. "Oh, sorry, Cherry."

Cherry popped her head out and glared at her. "It's okay... You are so not normal, Miss Kidnapped..."

"Thanks!" Peach grinned.

Cherry sighed and smiled at her.

The crowd went wild. Shan Yu was defeated and they were all safe from the Huns at last. Fireworks beamed and powed. Cherry and Peach looked at each other with smiles, stood next to each other and laughed together. They felt very victorious and proud of themselves. Peach smiled lightly and gently patted Cherry on her back to congratulate her. 

"You did good, mate." Peach smiled.

Cherry smiled. Mulan came with them and they all celebrated. However, their celebration was cut short as Chi-Fu stormed to them. 

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Chi-Fu seethed, scanning for the girls. "Where are they? Now they've done it, what a mess!" he saw them, and Shane stepped in front of them. "Stand aside, those creatures aren't worth protecting!"

"Don't say that to Mulan, Cherry, or Peach!" Shane snapped. "They're heroes!"

"They're women," Chi-Fu laughed. "They'll never amount to anything!"

Peach growled, shaking her fists and did her classic 'I'm Watching You' gesture.

"Listen, you pompous--" Shane grabbed Chi-Fu by his collar to scold him.

"That is enough!"

The group turned to see the Emperor coming toward them. He was walking down the steps with a stoic expression on his face.

"Your Majesty, I can explain!" Shane cried.

The Emperor put his hand up to silence him. He then went for the girls as Chi-Fu went to take a note down as the Emperor spoke.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Peach Morrell, Cherry Butler, and Fa Mulan," the Emperor began. "You stole your father's armor, you ran away from your host family without a word, impersonated soldiers, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the army, destroyed my palace, and!" the Emperor paused.

The girls winced together, feeling they were in serious trouble.

"And..." the Emperor continued, softly. "You have saved us all..."

The girls were shocked and suddenly settled down.

The Emperor smiled at them and bowed respectfully. Chi-Fu kept reading, then cried and bowed as well. Cherry, Peach, and Mulan looked around them as they saw Shane bow too. Even the whole entire population of China bowed down to them. Kahn bowed for them as well.

"My little baby and her friends are all grown up and saving China!" Mushu sniffled, then turned to his cricket friend. "Do you have a tissue?"

"Chi-Fu?" the Emperor spoke up.

"Your Excellency?" Chi-Fu replied in respect.

"See that this woman," the Emperor was referring to the native Chinese girl. "Is made a member of my council."

"What?" Chi-Fu smirked, feeling so sure of himself. "There are no council positions open, Your Majesty."

"Very well then, you can have his job." the Emperor pointed to Chi-Fu.

"What...? My...?" Chi-Fu passed out suddenly.

Cherry and Peach snickered.

"With all do respect, your Excellency, I think we've been away from home long enough." Mulan smiled apologetically.

"We have to get going ourselves pretty soon, but we'll come visit." Peach added.

"Just as long as we don't have to fight Huns again." Cherry joked, nervously.

"Then, take these," the Emperor placed pendants around the girls' neck. "So your families will know what you all have done for me, and Mulan, take this," he handed the Chinese girl Shan Yu's sword. "So the world will know what you've done for China."

Mulan took her bestowed gift. She smiled at the Emperor and hugged him instantly, surprising her friends.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yao asked.

Mulan then came to her friends and hugged them each. Chein-Po smiled at them all and picked them up into a massive bear hug. 

"It was nice meeting you two." Shane told Cherry and Peach.

"It was a learning experience, but we made it." Cherry said.

"I love a good adventure." Peach sighed.

Shane smiled at them and turned to Mulan. "Um... You... You fight good."

Cherry and Peach rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh, thank you..." Mulan sounded disappointed like she wanted him to say something else. She then went with Cherry and Peach, hopping on Kahn to go back home.

The crowd cheered for Mulan, Cherry, and Peach as the rode off. The girls were welcome happily in the Fa house, but were on their way home back to their families as their exchange time was over.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, we go home tomorrow, is there anything else we can really do around here?" Cherry asked, walking with Peach down the path of Mulan's home.

"I can't believe you let me live, mate," Peach darted her eyes at Cherry. "At least I got kidnapped!"

Cherry rolled her eyes at her and continued to walk. "Can't you just accept that we're now heroes in China?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I wanted to be linched like a real victim!" Peach grinned, sadistically.

"I worry about you..."

"I know!"

"Hey, guys." Mulan walked up to them.

"Hello, Mulan." Peach greeted, plainly.

"Ni-hao!" Cherry added, showing off her intelligence in foriegn languages.

Peach eyed her, like to tell her 'stop showing off'.

Mulan smiled at them, then looked back at the blossomed tree. A blossom fell from the tree and landed near her father's leg. The girls then decided to go see him and reunite the long parted father and daughter.

Zhou saw them and he seemed relieved and anxious. "Mulan..." he spoke, dryly.

"Father, we have brought you the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of the Emperor," Mulan handed the blade and pendant to her father. "They're gifts to honor the Fa family."

Zhou took the gifts, but put them aside as Cherry and Peach quietly watched. He then pulled Mulan into a tight hug. "The greatest gift in honor, is having you for a daughter."

Peach looked a little long at the moment. She had never gotten along with her father well, he never really understood her, but yet, she missed him very deeply. 

"I missed you so." Zhou continued.

"I missed you too, Father." Mulan said, delicately.

Cherry and Peach smiled, then decided to give them some peace. They then passed Mulan's mother, Li, and her grandmother.

"Great, she brings home a sword and her new friends," Grandma remarked. "If you ask me, she should've brought home a man!"

"Excuse me." a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Shane.

"Does Mulan live here?" Shane asked.

The older women and younger girls pointed to the direction of the cherry blossom tree where Mulan was under with her father. 

"I wish we could've gotten us some boys." Cherry said.

"Hey now," Peach smiled, friendly. "You'll find your knight in shining armor, mate. It'll be loads better than a bloke in rusting tin foil."

Cherry lightly laughed at that. She then smiled and watch Shane reunite with Mulan and the girls decided to check out how this would come out between the two.

"Whoa!" Grandma got excited, seeing Shane. "Sign me up for the next war!"

"Reminds me of Nan." Peach chuckled.

"Mulan!" the soldier cried.

"Shane!" the Chinese girl cried back.

The two smiled together.

"Uh... uh..." Shane stuttered, then took out a helmet with a sheepish smile. "You forgot your helmet," he then eyed Zhou, strangely. "Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it? I mean..." he handed the helmet to Zhou.

Zhou took it, and then left, passing the girls to go inside.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mulan offered to Shane.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Grandma called out, listening in as well.

Mulan shook her head at her grandmother, lightly. 

"Dinner would be great." Shane smiled.

"A goodbye dinner for you two." Mulan told Cherry and Peach.

The girls smiled at that, and decided to get ready for dinner. The girls passed an old temple where Mulan's ancestors roamed and Cherry looked spooked as she saw ghosts, but Peach felt natural around them. 

"Awesome!" Peach cheered, grabbing Cherry's hand and pulling her toward them.

"Come on.... Who did a good job? Who did a good job?" Mushu asked, nudging up to the leader.

The leader glared at him and sighed. "Oh, alright... You can be guardian angel again..."

Mushu then cheered wildly. "Take it, Crickey!" he yelled to the cricket as the insect rang the gong to wake up the ancestors.

Crickey then started playing the drums, as Peach danced with the ghosts. Cherry cringed a little at the sight of ghosts and went out to see Mulan and her dog, Little Brother. Suddenly, Peach ran out, bouncing an ancestor's head back on his neck, laughing and came out to celebrate with her friends. Mushu had landed right out on the steps of the temple before everyone outside now. 

"Thanks, Mushu." Mulan kissed the tiny dragon's forehead.

Suddenly, the tiny dog came out, chasing chickens in the temple and out, surprising everyone. 

"MUSHU!" the leader yelled from inside the temple.

After the party, the girls finished their dinner and were headed to the airport. They said their goodbyes and were on their way back home after their long and dangerous adventure. Cherry was happy she got to be brave a few times and Peach was happy because she got her life threatened and have a dangerous adventure. She loved her adventures with Cherry, but always wanted to be the one kidnapped and almost killed. Cherry clutched the pendant the Emperor gave her and looked out the window, slowly falling asleep and leaving China.


End file.
